Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 12 : Oh, Come All Ye Faithful
by MissYuki1990
Summary: Beacon Hills was covered in a thick layer of snow. The town was glimmering with Christmas lights and wherever they looked there were people laughing and smiling. It was Christmas Eve, and peace has settled over Beacon Hills.


**The song that is featuring in this story is 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful'. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

"Gen, are you ready? We're going to be late." Derek walked into his and Stiles' room only to stop in his tracks and gape. "Wow."

The younger man turned around and blushed furiously, bowing his head and wringing his hands in front of his chest. "How do I look?" he asked and did a circle around himself to show off a bit.

Derek swallowed with slight difficulties and nodded when Stiles looked at him. "Good – good enough to eat," he said and Stiles smiled.

Indeed, the younger man looked quite fetching. His usually ruffled hair was now done so quite stylishly, and his lithe body was dressed in formfitting black dress-pants, a tight, dark red turtleneck and a black waistcoat. The coloring of his clothes accented the creamy color of his skin, and made the red flecks in his amber eyes stand out even more.

"You don't look bad yourself, although you could have shaved for the occasion."

Derek laughed and walked over to Stiles. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles sighed and rubbed Derek's chest with his hands, making the Werewolf growl low in his throat. "We _could_ skip this," Derek murmured against Stiles' cupid-bow lips and the amber eyed man laughed.

"Dad and Mellissa would kill us. This is the first Christmas we're all celebrating together and they want to do it properly."

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know, it's just – you came home three days ago. Can you blame me for wanting you all for myself?"

Stiles snickered and shook his head. "That would by hypocritical," he said and Derek smiled. "But I'm not going back to college for two more weeks. We have time to be alone."

Derek pulled him close and kissed him again and Stiles sighed into the kiss. "I know," Derek muttered and pulled back. "Come on. Mass starts in 20 minutes and I doubt we'll find a place to park the car anywhere near the church."

Stiles took a deep breath and walked over to their bed to take his suit-jacket. He smiled at Derek when the Werewolf took it from him and helped him put it on. Stiles turned around and fixed the collar of Derek's white shirt, and straightened his black suit-jacket.

"We're ready to go," Stiles said and Derek pecked Stiles' lips again before he took his smaller hand into his and they made their way out of their bedroom together. Within minutes they were sitting in the car and they made their way to church. Beacon Hills was covered in a thick layer of snow. The town was glimmering with Christmas lights and wherever they looked there were people laughing and smiling.

It was Christmas Eve, and peace has settled over Beacon Hills.

**cut**

_Oh, come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant._  
><em>Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem.<em>  
><em>Come and behold him born the King of Angels.<em>  
><em>Oh, come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<em>

**cut**

"We thought you've gotten lost," John whispered to Stiles when he and Derek managed to find them in the growing crowd gathered in St. Michael's church of Beacon Hills.

"We've had problems finding a parking place," Stiles answered in a whisper and John nodded at him before he smiled at Derek. Mellissa winked at Stiles and the other members of the McCall Pack either nodded or grinned at them.

"Looking sharp, Stiles," Mellissa teased him quietly and Stiles blushed.

"Thanks," hHe murmured and they turned to look at the altar when the Church choir started to sing and everyone stilled. Stiles smiled and took a deep breath when Derek placed his big, warm hand on the small of his back.

There were hundreds of people around them and the air smelled of pine-needles and incense. The Werewolves among them were a bit uncomfortable, and Stiles almost giggled when Derek moved closer to him, almost burying his nose in Stiles' hair to dull out other scents dancing around them.

He reached for Derek's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and shivered when Derek squeezed back. He leaned back on Derek when 5 young girls dressed as Angels walked out of the back room with white candles in their hands and the pastor stepped out to narrate the play.

"This is how the birth of Christ came about!"

**cut**

_God of God, light of light;_  
><em>lo he abhors not the virgin's womb.<em>  
><em>Very God, begotten not created.<em>  
><em>Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<em>

**cut**

"Stiles, do you have your key?" John asked as they walked out of the church and made their way towards their cars.

"Yeah, I do."

"Mellissa and I will take the longer way around; we need to pick up something from her place." Stiles nodded at his dad and waved at Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny who parked on the other side of the parking lot.

"Can we hitch a ride with you? We were in town earlier so we don't have our car with us," Scott asked Derek and the older Werewolf nodded.

"Sure. Gen?"

"Coming; see you at home, dad." Stiles hugged John before he, Derek, Scott and Allison made their way towards Derek and Stiles' car.

"This year's Christmas Play was beautiful," Allison commented. "Those little girls were really cute in their white dresses and those halos above their heads."

"I have to admit that this is the first time I actually enjoyed the Play," Scott agreed with her and she grinned at him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe because _this_ year the actors actually _acted_?" They laughed at Stiles and the amber eyed man grinned at Derek who rolled his eyes at him. They finally reached the car and while Allison and Scott took the back seats, Derek opened the door to the front passenger seat for Stiles making the younger man snicker. He kissed Derek's cheek as he entered and winked at him.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all," Stiles drawled and Derek snorted as he closed the door and rushed around the car. Once he closed the door and started the engine, he turned the radio on and slowly drove off the parking lot.

A shiver passed down Derek's spine when Stiles placed his hand on his thigh, and Derek spared a small smile for him. He lowered his right hand off of the steering wheel and took Stiles' hand into his giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled when Stiles started to hum in tune with _Baby, it's cold outside_, and soon enough he and Allison were singing the song. Derek exchanged a glance with Scott through the rearview mirror and the Alpha rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

Derek took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat.

The night started great, and _hopefully_ the best had yet to come.

**cut**

_Sing choirs of Angels; sing in exultation._  
><em>Sing all ye citizens of heaven above<em>  
><em>glory to God in the highest.<em>  
><em>Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord<em>

**cut**

Derek laughed after Isaac finished recounting the mishaps that happened during the last week of college. He, Aiden, Ethan, Scott, Isaac, Danny and John were in the living room talking, each cradling a cup of warm wine in their hands while Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Mellissa danced around the kitchen and dining room, setting the table and preparing dinner.

"So, Derek; I bet you can't wait for Stiles to finish college," Danny drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him when he saw the mischievous glow in his eyes. He could see it in _everyone's_ eyes; everyone's but John's that is. The Sheriff stared at the others in confusion while Scott snickered and Isaac winked at Derek.

"I do believe he's just as eager to finish college as you all are. He's already studying for his finals even though he has 5 more months of classes to finish," Derek said, and everyone but John exchanged sly glances.

"That means that in 5 months Stiles will move in with you permanently," Aiden said and Derek shifted in his seat.

"We _have_ talked about that, yes," he admitted and the Werewolves grinned at him.

"Do we hear church bells ringing?" Isaac drawled and Derek cleared his throat, shooting Isaac a warning glare.

"Dinner is ready!" Mellissa called out and Derek was the first to leave the living room, followed by amused laughter and snickering. He let go of a breath of relief when he entered the dining room and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like you've faced the Alpha Pack all over again, Derek; what's wrong?" Stiles asked as they took seats and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Our Pack is a bunch of immature misfits, that's what's wrong," he grumbled and Stiles laughed while the others joined them around the table. John took a seat at one head while Mellissa took a seat across from him and the rest of the Pack just picked seats around the table.

Christmas songs played in the background as the Pack dined with careless, cheerful chatter exchanged between them. They didn't talk of the past or the troubles they've been through. They didn't think about the hardships that brought them to where they are. They held it all in their hearts and remembered, and talked about the things they have done while they weren't together either working or studying.

The atmosphere was light and Mellissa and Allison, who were in charge of dinner, blossomed under constant phrase they received from the others.

Derek looked at Stiles when he felt the younger man's hand on his thigh Stiles smiled at Derek, winking discreetly. Derek smiled and nodded minutely, knowing that Stiles understood.

Even though they had celebrated Christmas before, they did it alone in Los Angeles because Stiles couldn't leave college. This was the first time since the McCall Pack was fully formed that they celebrated it like this, surrounded by their Pack; their family.

Derek knew Stiles could see his apprehension. He knew Stiles could see that he was slightly overwhelmed. And he knew that the younger man was ready to pack up and return to their apartment if it all proved to be a bit too much for Derek.

And it was because of that knowledge that Derek could handle it. It was because of Stiles' understanding and worry and love that he could smile and laugh as they dined together, celebrating Christmas.

It was because of Stiles that Derek could let go and move on.

**cut**

_See how the shepherds, summoned to his cradle,_  
><em>leaving their flock draw neigh lowly fear.<em>  
><em>We too will thither hend our joyful footsteps;<em>  
><em>oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<em>

**cut**

"Merry Christmas!"

They cheered as they raised their glasses and Derek laughed when Stiles kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, love," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear and the Werewolf nuzzled his cheek against Stiles'.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured and Stiles snickered.

"Are you alright?" he spoke in Derek's ear and the Werewolf shivered when Stiles' warm breath fanned against his skin.

"I am. You?" he muttered into his chin.

"Happy."

Derek smiled and closed his eyes as Stiles gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Isaac called out and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"If it was necessary for you to know we wouldn't have whispered," he drawled and Isaac snorted while the others laughed.

"Really, Derek; you two have been acting awfully strange for the past days," Lydia commented dryly and while Stiles blushed furiously Derek cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He and Stiles exchanged a glance while the others concentrated on him. John raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Stiles shot Derek an apologizing look.

"Care to share with us?" John drawled and Stiles sighed. He took Derek's hand in his and looked in Derek's eyes. The Werewolf smiled at him and looked at John whose eyebrows touched the line of his hair.

"Well…"

Derek looked at Stiles when the younger man looked at him for once completely speechless. The Werewolf took a deep breath through his nose and looked at John. "Stiles and I have been talking," Derek took over and concentrated on John because the amused and happy expressions on the faces of the younger members of the Pack were quite unnerving. He looked at Stiles and he smiled at him lovingly. "We've been thinking that, after Stiles passes his finals and comes back to Beacon Hills, he would permanently move in with me."

"That's nothing new. We were thinking that things might go that way," John said and Derek and Stiles looked at him.

"That's not all, dad," Stiles said and squeezed Derek's hand a bit tighter.

"Really now?"

"Yeah..." Stiles swallowed and looked at Derek. "Derek – he-…"

"I proposed to Stiles last time I visited him in Los Angeles," Derek said and looked directly in John's eyes. "He agreed to marry me, under one condition."

"And what would be that condition?" John leaned forward only to frown when Stiles looked at Scott. The Alpha's eyes widened when he saw the expression on Stiles' face.

"You're…"

"I agreed to marry Derek _if_ he agrees to allow me to ask for the Bite."

Heavy silence settled over the room and Scott gulped.

"But you said…"

"I refused Peter's Bite because I didn't want him to be my Alpha. I didn't want to be like him. After that, I have to admit that with everything that was going on, I pretty much _liked_ being human." Stiles looked at Derek and the Werewolf smiled in encouragement. "But now that Derek and I are together and thinking about getting married, I – I want to be sure that we will grow old together. I know that Werewolves age differently than humans, and with our luck we're sure to run into more trouble in the future. I want to do everything to make sure that Derek and I will both be there in 50-60 years."

Scott smiled happily at his brother in all but blood, and the others exchanged pleased glances.

"Are you sure you want that, Stiles?" John asked and Stiles took a deep breath. "You're only 25."

"I know that, dad. But Werewolves Mate for life and I _do_ love Derek. I want to spend my life with him. I love him and I know he loves me, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now." Stiles looked at Derek who nodded at John when their eyes met.

"He's right," he spoke in a slightly tight voice. "Stiles - Genim is the reason why I'm here. I never asked him to ask for the Bite; that was his decision. Honestly, I _don't_ want him to take it, because…"

"Derek," Stiles interrupted him and Derek looked at him. Everyone could see the worry and fear in his eyes, and their hearts clenched when Stiles caressed Derek's cheek with the back of his right hand. "I'll be fine," he assured and Derek nodded minutely.

John sighed as he watched his son interact with Derek. Sure there weren't many opportunities for him to see them together because for most of the year Stiles was in Los Angeles, studying to be a Forensic.

But he wasn't blind.

He could see that Stiles loved Derek, and he could see that Derek loved Stiles, maybe even slightly more than Stiles loved Derek.

Sure, Derek was older than Stiles. He was older and he passed through a lot. But Stiles lived through a lot as well, and maybe, just _maybe_ the reason behind both of them being alright was the fact that they had each other.

Even before they started dating, Stiles was holding Derek up just as much as Derek supported Stiles through their darkest moments. Even before they finally succumbed to their feelings towards one another, Stiles and Derek were each other's pillar of strength; the constant that kept them going.

Stiles and Derek's eyes widened when John smiled at them, and stood up. The two followed his example as he rounded the table to get to them and exchanged a small, confused glance. John stopped right in front of them and placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders before he cupped his face.

"You're happy, and I would be a fool to take that away from you," John said and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat.

John smiled at him lovingly before he pulled him into a hug, and Derek pushed his hands in the pockets of his pants as he watched the father and son hug. The others exchanged knowing, happy glances, and Stiles chuckled breathlessly when John let go of him raising an arm towards Derek. "Come here, son."

"What?" Derek breathed out, but before he could do anything, John moved over and pulled him into a big, warm hug.

Derek froze for a second as a shiver wrecked his body. His arms moved without him knowing and he hugged John back. He swallowed difficultly and buried his nose in John's neck for a moment, breathing in the scent of his Mate's father; his future father-in-law.

They parted when they heard clapping and John took a step to the side keeping his left hand on Derek's right shoulder and placing his right hand on Stiles' left shoulder. John smiled at them and the two exchanged a relieved glance.

"So! Who's for dessert?" Mellissa asked and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes, but she realized that she failed when everyone started laughing and John walked over to her to hug her tightly to his chest.

Stiles walked over to Derek and the Werewolf wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist. He looked up at Derek and smiled when Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles' forehead. Stiles smiled and rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

This was their first Christmas with the whole Pack gathered like that, and they knew it was one of many more to come.

And who knew; maybe by next year their Pack would grow.

That remained to be seen.

"Oh, and Derek, you break my boy's heart and I'll shoot you so full of mountain ash you'll be growing a tree from your ass."

"DAD!"

**cut**

_Yes, Lord, we greet thee, born this happy morning._  
><em>Jesus, to thee be glory given.<em>  
><em>Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing.<em>  
><em>Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<em>

**cut**

**I like this one.**


End file.
